Descent into madness
by Xander Esquire
Summary: Ichigo was sealed with the hogyoku by Aizen with his last dieing breath. Having been gone for 400 years and declared dead Ichigo returns having fully absorbed the hogyoku and being insanely powerful or was it powerfully insane? No pairing just shenanigans. Rated T just to be safe


Hello everyone,

It's very kind of you to read my fanfiction, my first actually, and I feel obligated to warn you of both its possible instability from being a first fanfic and my self-proclaimed terrible writing skills. But if you still wish to read then I thank you from the depths of my heart. And of course reviews are welcome to a newly realised writer and I hope you enjoy.

Besides that the summary pretty much explains my fanfic with the general idea being that Aizen seeing his impending doom when the hogyoku rejects him decides to use his remaining power to trap Ichigo away with the hogyoku. Ichigo comes back of course when the Kido Aizen casts eventually wears off, emphasis on the _eventually_, I'm talking hundreds of years_._

I hope you enjoy my Fic and review or just ask questions and stuff.

Xander

Thoughts: _Italics_

Zanpukto: **bold**

Talking: "blah"

*The end of a Kido*

For the first time in nearly four hundred years activity could be heard coming from the ground zero site of the legendary fight between the traitor Aizen Sousuke and the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. Everything was quiet at first but then something changed. A deafening silence blanketed the barren land and even the wind did not dare to stir. It was like the calm before a storm as almost all of soul society held in an involuntary breath, even though they did not realise what was about to happen. Finally a small tear appeared in mid-air like someone decided to rip apart the fabric of space.

It was a small tear but it almost immediately grew larger. What once was the size of a hand now could be estimated to the size of a dinner plate and it was steadily growing. The tear itself was circular in shape and seemed to reveal a dark portal much like a gargantua used many a time in the arrancar war. The sound emanating from the portal was almost like static or white noise but softer and seemed to have a haunting melody to it. At last the portal stopped growing when it reached about the size of a senkaimon.

After a few seconds, nothing but the soft crackle of the tear was heard. Nothing appeared at first, until finally a figure could be seen inside the portal edging towards the opening. Hesitantly a hand reached forward and slowly, as if expecting a barrier, reached out to the opening. When the hand met no resistance an almost insane laughter could be heard from the figure within.

This continued until finally remembering the opening the figure jumped out of it to land on its feet in a crouch. Long black hair was splayed all over as red eyes gleamed with delight, a faint grin etched into its face. The shinigami, which it surely must have been because of the torn and ragged shinigami robes, threw his back and laughed again as the portal behind him began to fade away. When it finally disappeared the shinigami was only chuckling. Finally the shinigami stopped chuckling after a good minute and whispered to himself "well guess what everyone? Ichigo Kurosaki is back".

Red eyes surveyed the area. _It seems much has changed_ Ichigo noted cheerily although undeniably insane. Bringing a hand up to his forehead to get rid of the glare from the sun Ichigo turned around slowly. Upon completing the full circle and arriving back at his original direction Ichigo saw a stone podium of some kind and flashed over to it using neither shunpo or sonido but a perfect blending of both.

It was memorial and upon closer inspection it read "This area is the site of the battle that saved Soul Society. It was won by one of the most courageous shinigami in existence Ichigo Kurosaki. May his soul find peace in death"

"They think I'm dead?" Ichigo asked himself incredulously after reading the memorial. _Well this definitely makes things interesting; I wonder how much mischief I can get up to_ Ichigo thought to himself while walking away from the memorial. Glad that he had decided to put a tight hold on his spiritual pressure before stepping out of the portal Ichigo sent out his senses, another blending of shinigami and hollow, to truly see the changes that occurred in his absence.

He noted instantly some familiar spiritual energy as well as some new ones. _Hm, they finally got around to filling their empty captain positions?_ Ichigo noted to himself when he felt a few captain level reiatsu that were unfamiliar, although interestingly enough he felt like two of them he should know. Putting that thought to the back of his mind Ichigo had a better idea than to just reveal himself. Making his way towards Soul Society at a relaxed pace Ichigo couldn't help the maniacal grin that spread across his face.

Ichigo had made his way to the edge of the rukongai district and contemplated how he was going to go about messing with everyone. Sitting on top of a house that leaned precariously to one side Ichigo thought of several plans to put into action. _First off, I believe I owe myself some time to relax after being stuck in that damn void_ Ichigo thought to himself before glancing towards the direction of squad eleven barracks. The ever present grin grew wider on Ichigo's face as he jumped down form the rickety old house to stroll casually in the direction of the gate that Jidanbo manned.

In an eerily similar fashion as the first time Ichigo went to soul society Jidanbo jumped out of nowhere and demanded Identification "Who wishes to pass through Jidanbo the great guardian's gate" Jidanbo voice was loud and noisy and while speaking did not realise Ichigo had already opened the gate himself and was making his way towards the eleventh squad barracks with the help of some shunpo. When Jidanbo finally figured out that the unknown shinigami had already made it inside he quickly went to set off the alarm about a ryoka making his way into the compound. The alarm sounded and all of Soul Society was alerted to the fact that someone had entered without permission.

Shinigami from every squad were sent to scour everywhere for the ryoka while Ichigo kept grinning to himself as he stealthily made his way towards the eleventh squad barracks. Upon arriving at the barracks Ichigo simply walked up to a distracted looking shinigami with a slicked back blond hair and asked where the mess hall was. As the shinigami pointed in an eastern direction from their position Ichigo left just before the shinigami started think about who he was. Upon arriving at the supply closet of the eleventh squad barracks Ichigo saw that it was guarded by two attentive looking shinigami. Ichigo simply shunpoed behind each and with a prompt hit to the back of the head they both fell unconscious.

Ichigo chuckled to himself as he opened the supply storeroom's doors. Inside was some medical supplies, foodstuffs and most important of all casks of sake. Ichigo made his way to a cask and swiftly poked a hole in it to drink from. The liquid burned down his throat and warmed his entire being. Ichigo decided he like it and took two bottles with him, one in each hand before leaving the supply room. Once he was outside he found he was surrounded by thirty or so angry looking shinigami. "Where do you think you are taking our sake!" one of them yelled heatedly from the back, the comment was followed but an agreement of fury by the other shinigamis. "Oh this is your sake?" Ichigo feigned innocence casually lifting up one bottle to his lips and taking a swig "I thought I'd just have a drink". The already infuriated shinigami were outraged and attacked without hesitation. Unfortunately for them Ichigo proceeded to knock them all out in a similar fashion as the guards. The whole ordeal took less than a second. Pressing the bottle to his lips again Ichigo made his way to a familiar spiritual pressure in the fourth squad barracks, in particular the captain's quarters where he found a peacefully sleeping redhead in a captain's haiori.

"Orihime" Ichigo whispered to himself before making his way over to the desk she was sleeping at. Paper work littered the desk Ichigo noted and it looked like she had just fallen asleep. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and then showed understanding when looking at a picture on the desk of what looked like Ishida and Orihime holding a small child which had Ishida's black hair but Orihime's big grey eyes. Reaching into his robes Ichigo withdrew a small jar of red bean paste he liberated from squad eleven and placed it carefully on the desk before turning to leave. At that exact moment Ichigo heard footsteps making their way towards the door. Ichigo silently climbed out of the window and hid on the window ledge before whoever they were entered the room.

"Taichou! Taichou!" Isane almost ran into the room and noticed her sleeping captain so she went to wake her up. "Taichou" said again near her captain and Orihime instantly woke up with a jolt "wha- Isane?" Orihime mumbled. "yes taichou, you have been called to a captains meeting because of the ryoka" Isane explained as she helped her captain slip on the haiori. "Alright Isane, let's make our way there then" Orihime said with a sense of maturity that Ichigo had never heard before. Just before they left however Orihime noticed the small jar of red bean paste sitting on her desk, "Isane did you put this here?" Orihime asked curious "no" was the curt reply followed by "and we better leave now taichou before we are late". They almost immediately disappeared in a flash of shunpo causing Ichigo to move back from the window ledge. "Well maybe I should go to the meeting too" Ichigo asked himself laughingly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review if you liked it.


End file.
